Total Drama Reunion Island Episode 1: Welcome to the Island
by YoshiLeaf
Summary: The original Total Drama cast returns for another season! With more challenges, dares, and DRAMA! Welcome to Total Drama Reunion Island!


Total Drama Reunion Island Episode 1

**Okay, so this is my first Total Drama fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

Chris: Hello, everyone! I'm Chris Mclean. Ratings for Total Drama All-Stars have been so excessively high that we decided to make a sequel season, Total Drama All-Stars 2! To my left you will see all of the original contestants from Total Drama Seasons Island, Action, and World Tour!

Noah: Chris, sorry to "burst your bubble", but none of the Revenge of the Island contestants are present, so we can't have another All-Stars season.

Chris: Right you are, Noah! I kicked them out of the competition because they just don't do the challenges the way you guys do! So from this moment on, this season has been renamed. Now it is time for even more drama on

Total

Drama

Reunion Island!

Theme Song

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

You guys are on my mind

You ask me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see

I wanna be famous

I wanna live close to the Sun

Pack your bags 'cause I've already won

Everything to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

'Cause I wanna be famous

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be famous

(Whistling)

Chris: In this season, there will be twelve teams of two. If one person in the team gets eliminated, the other member of the team will get eliminated as well. The final team at the end of the season will split up and compete for 1 billion dollars! Here are the teams:

DJ and Eva.

Eva: Listen, nature boy! I'm not being on a team with a sissie, so BE A MAN!

DJ: (in a scared voice) Okay!

Eva: (in a nice and soft voice) Good! As long as you act like you're supposed to, we'll get along just fine!

Chris: Beth and Alejandro.

Beth: Yes! I got a hot one!

Chris: Noah and Justin.

Justin: (smiles at the ladies, though no one falls for him anymore)

Chris: Cody and…

Cody: (to himself) Not Sierra, not Sierra!

Chris: SIERRA!

Sierra: Hurray! (hugs Cody)

Cody: (sighs sadly)

Chris: Duncan and Courtney.

Courtney: Ugh! Why him?!

Confessional Start

Duncan: Gwen and I got back together after All-Stars, and now we are separated again. Not cool.

Confessional End

Chris: Harold and Leshawna.

Harold: Sup, my love.

Leshawna: Yeah, Harold, we're gonna win this thing!

Chris: Heather and Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Bark Bark!

Confessional Start

Heather: I have to be with Wild Animal Boy?! Chris you are a *****!  
Chris: I heard that. I hear all the confessionals. Hurtful. Just hurtful.

Confessional End

Chris: Lindsay and Tyler.

Lindsey: (hugs Tyler) Yay! Tyler, we're going to be on the same team!

Tyler: (smiles)

Chris: Trent and Gwen.

Trent: (nervously) Well, this is awkward.

Gwen: (laughs nervously) Yeah.

Confessional Start

Gwen: Man, everything has gone so odd between Trent and I since we broke up. I need to make it up to him. But how?

Confessional End

Chris: Geoff and Bridgette.

Geoff: Sweet! Us as a team! (Geoff and Bridgette kiss in front of everyone for 2 minutes straight)

Chris: O…kay…next up, Katie and Izzy and Sadie and Owen!

Katie: Please put Sadie in my team!

Sadie: We can't bear the separation!

(Katie and Sadie both cry)

Chris: (annoyed) Fine! Katie and Sadie on one team, Owen and Izzy on the other.

Izzy: (hugs Owen) Lets win this, Big-O!

Confessional Start

Owen: Izzy and I haven't talked to each other since we broke up in World Tour until today. But she broke up with me when she got smart. Somehow she got normal again. Should I try to become Izzy's boyfriend again?

Confessional End

Chris: Okay. So each team has their own cabin.

Courtney: Yes! One side of the cabin all to myself!

Chris: Actually, Courtney, there are no sides of the cabins anymore. And there's only one bed in each!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Chris: Hey, you're all over 18. I trust you all….maybe…..heh heh! Come on, time to unpack your stuff at your cabins!

(at Owen and Izzy's cabin)

Izzy: Woo-hoo! I'm so happy to be back, Owen!

Owen: (depressed) Yeah….happy.

Izzy: Is there something wrong, Big-O?

Owen: (depressed) Yeah…..king of.

Izzy: Well, you need to cheer up! (hugs Owen) I love you, Owen!

Owen: (angry) That's exactly what's wrong! (lays down in bed)

Confessional Start

Izzy: Is he angry because he knows I like him? I thought we were a couple! Last time I talked to him I got hit by a plane. I haven't talked to him until today! I'm trying to get our relationship back on here!

Chris: Okay campers! Get some rest! Your first challenge is tomorrow! See you next time on

Total

Drama

Reunion Island!

**Okay, that was part 1 of Total Drama Reunion Island. I'll make the next one soon. Take care!**


End file.
